La llegada del invierno
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Roland acaba de despetarse en un lugar distinto al suyo, en él conocerá personas de todo tipo que contestarán a sus preguntas sobre La Torre Oscura y se enfrentará a vasallos del Rey Carmesí. Jon Nieve el muchacho que parece ser el líder le guiará en un viaje extraño al muro y los Siete Reinos. Fanfic situado al final del pistolero y sobre la cuarta entrega de ASOIAF
1. Roland

**ROLAND**

Tuvo que abrir mucho los ojos el pistolero para creer lo que estaba viendo. Ante sí no sólo había cientos de árboles como nunca pudo antes ver, si no que también se encontraba rodeado de ¿nieve? Hacía tanto que no nevaba en Mundo Medio que Roland dudaba siquiera si la había visto nunca. Creía que no. Sus tierras eran tan secas e infértiles como una prostituta añeja. Lo çutlimo que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente debido a la debilidad y las fiebres, fue como una de las langostrusidades se comía parte de sus dedos y luego él mismo dividiendo las balas mojadas de las que creía que estaban en buen estado.

Se debía de haber perdido en la raedura buscando las puertas que le ayudarían a alcanzar la Torre Oscura y estaba muerto, no cabía otra explicación. Sin embargo sus piernas y la cabeza estaban empezando a congelarse demasiado como para haber muerto o ser un simple sueño, posibilidad que ni se había llegado a plantear.

Si era el infierno hacía demasiado frío.

Alzo la vista para comprobar que la puerta por donde había

¿salido? ¿entrado?

formaba parte de una estructura más grande, muchísimo más. Tuvo que palpar con sus manos desnudas para acreditar estupefacto que sin duda se trataba de un muro hecho de hielo. Se maravilló de aquella creación kilométrica más alta que cualquier montaña que sus ojos hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de ver jamás.

A pesar de no saber exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí –tenía claro que debía de ser algo relacionado con la raedura o con las supuestas puertas que debía de encontrar – se preparó para lo peor. Sacó su zurrón y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias las balas que se salvaron. "Diecinueve", sonrió para sí. Aquella no era si no una prueba más de que el Ka era el responsable. Si quería volver a su mundo, debía de arreglar lo que allí sucedía primero o encontrar a su compañero en la larga búsqueda de La Torre, tal y como explicaban las cartas del tarot del Hombre de negro.

Dentro del zurrón también llevaba un pellejo con algo de vino agrio, un trozo de papel arrugado y algunas monedas de escaso valor.

Mientras contaba sus pertenencias oyó un ruido a su espalda y se echó la mano buena a la pistola –ya nunca volvería a usar la derecha- cuando un lobo aulló a lo lejos.

Tal vez se debiese a un despiste por su parte, debido al agarrotamiento de sus músculos por el frío o la falta de alimento. Sea como fuese Roland recibió un golpe seco e inesperado en la nuca. Sintió dolor, y luego nada.


	2. Jon

**JON**

Nieve. Copo a copo el blanco manto empezó a cubrirlo todo, sin prisa. El invierno estaba a punto de alcanzarse, pero aún ni siquiera mostraba un indicio de su auténtico poder. En el muro, el lord comandante Jon Nieve miraba a lo lejos las amplias tierras que asomaban más allá de él, comprendiendo que sólo era un niño del verano, que no sabía nada.

Se arremolinó entre los pliegues de su capa y le dio una patada a un pequeño trozo de hielo que cayó al abismo que había tras el muro. No supo lo que hacer a continuación. No sabes nada Jon Nieve. Stannis había ido a ayudarle, pero con su llegada también surgieron una marabunta de problemas que no dejaban de inundar los pensamientos de Jon, ¿cómo debía actuar ante la falta de comida para alimentar a todos los salvajes? ¿Actuarían los suyos bien o por el contrario discutirían sus hermanos con el pueblo libre? Esperaba que todos supiesen comportarse pues había un enemigo más poderoso que los que se generaban debido a las simples disputas políticas y de pensamiento, y esos eran los Otros. Los fríos seres sin corazón que se aproximaban con la llegada del invierno más duro que ningún hombre había vivido en los Siete Reinos. Jon había hecho un juramento, era el escudo que defendía el reino de los hombres, y mal que les pesase a sus hermanos los habitantes del pueblo libre eran hombres. Los seres de hielo por el contrario, cáscaras llenas de odio, bestias sedientas de sangre.

Con paso presto volvió a sus estancias. No quería cenar con los demás, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía permitirse tal lujo. Tuvo que dejar de ser amigo de sus hermanos para convertirse en su guía. No necesitaban un compañero, si no alguien que les salvase y eso haría Jon. Eso al menos quería creer.

Una vez en su habitación, preparó un par de candiles con velas blancas y comenzó a escribir sobre su escritorio, extendió una hoja de papel y empezó con lo que sería su nuevo plan. Sabía que el papel y la pluma en ocasiones eran incluso más mortíferos y necesarios que la espada.

Para conseguir logros hay que hacer esfuerzos suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, temblaba. Aunque se intentase mantener sereno ante los designios predestinados por Melisandre, sabía en un rincón inhóspito se su interior que algo de razón tenía aquella sacerdotisa roja.

Grandes golpes resonaron en su puerta, un escalofrío congelado recorrió la espalda del joven quien se levantó con avidez y se llevó la mano al cinto donde reposaba "Garra", dos hermanos negros aparecieron con un hombre que se resistía entre ellos.

-Le hemos visto husmear en los alrededores. Creemos que es un salvaje que no ha querido unirse, pero sus extraños ropajes nos han hecho comprender que debíamos traerle primero ante su persona Lord Nieve.

-Bien hecho. –Jon se sentía orgulloso de los hombres que guardaban el muro, seguían comportándose como hombres y actuaban pensando. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Escudriñó el rostro del desconocido. No parecía ser nadie del pueblo libre, parecía más bien un habitante del otro lado del mar, de Braavos. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su ropaje, no vestía con capa y sus ropas apenas servían de abrigo, su camisa era extraña y sobre la cabeza el sombrero más raro que nunca vio. Media más de dos varas y media y era más delgado que el propio Jon. Su rostro estaba curtido por el viento y el sol, como el cuero, y en él unos ojos azules helados brillaban con fiereza recordándole misteriosamente a los de Los Otros.

-¡Soltadme! –Gritó el hombre zafándose de sus captores. Su voz sonaba potente y grave.

Jon mantuvo la mano cerca de "Garra", sin embargo intentó tranquilizarse, quería saber quién era el hombre antes de esgrimir el hierro ante él.

-Dime. ¿Qué haces aquí y quién eres? –Preguntó. –Somos el muro, aquí no estamos a las órdenes de ningún rey ni queremos intervenir en las disputas de los Siete Reinos, he de decirle que, aun así haré todo lo esté en mi mano por mantener la paz en él.

El hombre exclamó una risita gutural y se detuvo, Jon pudo distinguir que le faltaban el dedo índice y el anular de la mano derecha. Si era diestro le costaría utilizar un arma. Se fijó en su cinturón, no parecía portar ninguna… O tal vez sí, colgados a los lados tenía unos trozos de tela, como bolsillos que contenían algo ¿un puñal quizás?

-¿No me entiendes?-Preguntó Jon acercándose con cautela a él -¿o tal vez no tengáis lengua?

No llevaba escudo de armas, aquel hombre era un interrogante ante Jon. Un extraño entre los suyos.

-Eres muy valiente para ser tan joven. –Dijo el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo. El azul de sus ojos pareció más claro. - ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis tal vez? Y al parecer diriges todo esto, todo un logro, yo también obtuve logros a tu edad, aunque no todos fueron buenos.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta. –Jon se mantuvo firme, sin recular.

-Mi nombre es Roland, Roland Deschain. Roland de Gilead. Y he venido aquí por la fuerza del Ka. Arrastrado ante su imparable viento a estas tierras tan frías en las que os encontráis.

-"Gilead"- el joven paladeó el sonido del lugar intentando descubrir en su cabeza si conocía el paraje. No tuvo éxito, donde quiera que estuviese desde luego no se trataba de nada conocido para él, aunque como ya sabía nunca fue un erudito de la geografía y muchos fueron los reinos y pueblos que cambiaron su nombre con cada nuevo señor o Rey en el trono. Pese a ello los lugareños se obstinaban en seguir usando los viejos nombres. –Lamento decir que o bien habláis de un lugar al otro lado del mar que desconozco o bien me estáis tomando el pelo y preferiría que no fuese la segunda opción si no queréis ser ajusticiado.

Tal vez había sido muy brusco con sus palabras, Jon sabía que debía de ser así si quería ser tomado en serio, eso era lo que aprendió gracias a la llegada de Stannis.

-Tampoco sé de qué Ka me habláis pues desconozco las costumbres de las gentes de Braavos. Si os como os vengo diciendo que procede de allí.

El hombre torció el gesto y suspiró.

-Creo que provengo de mucho más lejos, me he perdido, es difícil de explicar muchacho.-Sus ojos parecían sinceros pero el color de los mismos la perturbaban a Jon, eran tan idénticos a los de Los Otros…. –Vengo de tierras lejanas, muy lejanas por lo que puedo ver. Donde los campos en una época donde los campos son yermos y las gentes apenas sonríen.

Contrariado, Jon se siente perdido. Seguramente se tratase de un farsante, un bardo que quería conseguir la gloria tras haber perdido los dedos en alguna disputa, o incluso un espía. Este último caso, a Jon incluso le interesaba más, pues si le matara nunca sabría a qué bando pertenecía aquel hombre.

-Stannis ya no está aquí si es lo que buscáis, ha ido a continuar su guerra.

Uno de sus hermanos se adelantó para decir algo, fue impedido por el propio Jon quien hizo un gesto para detenerlo. Ellos no tenían por qué ocultar información. No tenían nada que ver con las disputas políticas.

-Creedme cuando os digo que no sé de lo que me habláis.

-¿No conocéis al hermano del fallecido Rey Robert Baratheon?

Las formas y las palabras del hombre le indicaban que era alguien versado y de alta cuna aunque algunos vocablos fuesen diferentes. Quizá quien tenía ante sí decía la verdad, los últimos días había vivido situaciones mucho más irreales.

-Lo siento pero no os creo.

El extraño se echó la mano izquierda a uno de sus bultos.

Las puertas de su estancia volvieron a abrirse, esta vez sin llamar a la puerta, Melissandre se encontraba al otro lado, con signos de acaloramiento y atándose sus ropas. Uno de los hombres miró hacia otro lado. Jon no quería ni pensar qué demonios hacía aquella mujer.

-¡Deteneos!

Su voz se alzó.

-Sería mejor que no estuvieseis aquí mi señora.

-He visto a este hombre en sueños Jon Nieve, y sería mejor que me hicierais caso cuando os digo que su vida es de vital importancia para lo que se avecina.


End file.
